


Possesed-Byler

by Leggo_My_Eggos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BAMF Mike, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Implied Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, M/M, Minor Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Possession, The Upside Down, Will Byers Has Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leggo_My_Eggos/pseuds/Leggo_My_Eggos
Summary: Will Byers is dying, he knows that but of course his mother the doctors and the psychiatrists in Hawkins lab won't tell him that. Every day his mind gets taken over by the shadows from another world but he can't fight back, why? Because he's strapped to a chair, everything seems so hopeless and he embraces the "shadow monster" who haunts his head.death Is welcome but one day he meets another patient from the lab Micheal, and suddenly he wants to live for as long as possible,  with the help of Eleven and Joyce they try to save the lost little boy from himself.





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter introducing the main characters and their opinions of the situation. Jonathan Nancy and hopper may also appear.

Joyce-  
Joyce Byers closes her eyes as she leans into Hopper's side.she cringes as her son kicks and screams as he's pinned down to a hospital bed. Hopper holds her tight as he sees Joyce's little boy get sedated. Such a small little boy and he was going through so much."Are they done?"Joyce was on the brink of tears "yeah.." she opens her eyes to see her own little boy strapped down. Will was never a violent child in fact, he'd always been the shyest child in school and then it all changed..She remembers the day Will first struck out at her, she'd been trying to reason with him on water temperature.He'd scratched her on the cheek. Her fingers go to her face and she frowns, Will had cried and apologised several times and it had seemed relatively normal like a temper tantrum but it had scared her, her baby boy who'd never hurt anything or anybody before had scratched her, Jonathan had tried to pass it off as Will growing up but then it had started, Will would scream and cry when he'd be put in the warmest of water, he'd shrieked and flapped until Joyce took him out and tried to calm him down, he'd wear the least clothes possible before Joyce would force a coat onto him . It was incredibly difficult for her because at this point Will was twelve years old and shouldn't be throwing such tantrums. And then the teachers had kept telling her he had been drawing "alarming " pictures. Will had gotten into trouble every time, she'd gently said to them he was a fragile child but then he kept going to stand out in the rain without a coat on and when asked why he'd said: "he liked it cold" she'd been told to get help for him after that moment. She remembers when she first told Will they were going to go to a "special doctor" he'd curled up and refused to move claiming he was "fine." And then he'd had his first episode . Joyce had found him in the garden with his eyes closed and he hadn't moved when she shook him . It had terrified her beyond anything at this point so she'd called the first people she could think of, Hawkins Laboratory, they'd said they'd refer her to the Psychiatric unit and so here they were. Will had been terrified when he'd been lead away from her . She'd wanted to take him back and make everything better for him.  
"Joyce.."  
"Huh? What? "  
He points to the door, "they want to talk to you."  
She nods and she heads to the door for yet another " William's getting worse " conversation.  
-Karen 

 

 

Micheal Wheeler, he was relatively normal in terms of personality. He wanted to grow up and do all sorts of good things in life but there was one catch. He couldn't speak, he was completely mute and he had been for years and years . It had started when Mike was barely five, he'd seen something in the park when he was playing around, within moments of Karen looking away he had gone to find it, Mike had been missing for several days until Hopper bad found him in the forest, he was pale and frightened to death and he couldn't speak. From the day he was found Mike had not uttered a word.He was now twelve years old and he had been communicating through paper and sign language. Mike had been taught morse code and also used it to speak with people. He had been living in Hawkins lab for quite a few years now and his parents had begun to lose hope, specifically Ted, Karen however knew deep down her child was going to talk to her one day and Nancy never gave up on her little brother. They'd both visited him daily hoping that the doctors had run tests on him that would return his speech but he would just stare idly into space or read his comics. Sometimes he would idly wander around the room he was put In . He could never leave and he was well aware of that but it didn't stop him from hoping. Whenever Karen visited he'd give her pictures of them talking and it broke her heart. As he grew up to his teenage years it was only going to get harder for her to cope.her boy had to grow up.away from home and he couldn't tell her how he felt but the one thing Karen longed for was for Mike to get better so she'd told herself that she'd live with It for just a little longer. 

 

-Will  
Will had never wanted to hurt anybody, specifically his mother.. She was so important to him he couldn't bear to lose her but the day it got him..The day the shadows wrapped around him and started squeezing the life out of him everything changed.he felt light headed and dizzy at first and that was fine but them he'd started to get the chills. After that he'd began to lose touch with the world. His mind would start creating images of a separate world. .Full of darkness and nothing else.It was trapping him there and he couldn't leave. Soon enough he couldn't touch anything hot without having some severe pain in his head. It was controlling him and he hated it. As he lays down and falls into unconsciousness he feels for once like himself, will Byers. He wanted this all to end . He wanted it to kill him as quickly as possible or keep him unconscious but he KNEW he just knew monsters never let their victims die quickly and painlessly. It made him hate his life more than anything, he knows he shouldn't and that life is valuable but he just can't cope with living it as he was.maybe he could get better..maybe there would be a way to get him to be normal before everything is too late, or was it too late already? With that his conscience is gone for a few hours. He was unaware of the shadow cast down over him, watching.

-Mike  
Mike had wanted to say something, all these years what he saw had haunted him, it had been an unreal experience, he wanted words to force themselves out of his mouth and he wanted to speak. Every time he tried though it was as if something was choking him or closing his voice in. He knew whatever IT was had a grip on him and was watching. He couldn't fight and he was trapped, he'd scream in his head but it wouldn't do anything externally so instead, he'd just cry and cry. He made friends with the staff which wasn't that bad so now he'd had someone to point at him comic books to. He'd laughs silently at the villains getting beaten, he'd cry when a hero went down, it honestly seemed like his life was anti climatic compared to these books. Each night he'd close his eyes and try to speak. He knew the alphabet, he knew words but he just hadn't spoken.his vocabulary was also extremely limited given the situation and circumstances. He gets up and paces In his room, his small room littered with letters to himself, Nancy, mom.. He closes his eyes and sighs, 

Mom . I'm sorry. Maybe one day I'll tell you what happened. You're so brave for facing each day like you do.

Nance, one day I'll be the perfect brother you want to hang around with.i promise! 

Holly ,I hope that by the time you're about seven I can talk to you and be your big brother Mike! 

Dad, I can't really say much to you..We aren't that close are we? But keep mom Safe and happy, she needs that. 

He wills himself to stay positive and not to cry, he'll be okay but he CAN'T. More than anything Mike wanted to be normal.


	2. Who the hell just sang?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike discovers he can do things with his mind. It confuses him but he uses it to his advantage. He discovers Will accidentally.

Mike gets up and paces with a sigh. He had a few centimetres to walk and it was pissing him off greatly. Suddenly the ground under him shakes and he falls. He puts his hand on the cool wall for balance and wonders is this is where his friend eleven was put. He closes his eyes and sighs softly. Suddenly hearing something different.  


"Should i stay or should i go now ?should I stay or should I go now? If I go there will be trouble and if I stay it will be double so come on and let me know. ."  
He's jolted out of his weird thoughts as the door opens .  
"Micheal Wheeler? "  
faces the corner immediately. He feels his nose is suddenly wet as if he's got a cold.he wipes it quickly and his heart jolts as he sees his hand is red. He stares at his hand for a moment but quickly wipes his hand on his shirt. He rubs his nose to remove any more blood.  
"Kid. Let's go."someone pulls him up and he yanks his arm back.  
"You little shit! " he's dragged out back to his father who glances at him Mike follows gloomily, he glances back at the security people as he walks, today was one of the few days he could venture out in and go home for a few hours but his father had picked him up so he was already in a bad mood. the car journey home was silent but he spent that time trying to find that voice he had heard. He heard nothing but his nose had started to bleed again, he felt his heart beat faster, he had powers! He was just like Eleven! Suddenly he realised something, he had to be careful with it.already he could feel the car was trembling slightly and he opens his eyes.  


Think about anything. Divert your mind!  
He started thinking of Dustin and his weird purring noises. A small smile appears.  


As soon as he gets home his mom's at the door. Karen kneels down and stroked his hair gently. "Micheal sweetheart, please talk to me. I don't want them to experiment on you and poke needles into you.. talk to me sweetie.."

Tears slide down his face and he wishes..he wishes he could speak to her but he can't. . He can't find the words..he feels his fingers start to dig into his skin again. He starts scratching at his arm but she pulls him into her as a distraction. He glances backwards. He could see bikes in the front drive and his eyes light up as he sees Dustin Lucas Max and El. Karen kisses the top of his head and sends him off towards them! They silently hug for ages and then Mike signals that he wants to tell eleven something.

When they're in private he leads her to the radio. She tilts her head and waits. She's sat on the door so nobody can walk in and Mike closes his eyes. There's the sound of static and suddenly there was thumping and he there was the sound of breathing. Heavy breathing and obviously this person was incredibly cold.there was the sound of wind and then silence. He opens his eyes and his nose is bleeding again. He feels slightly faint and El is staring at him in shock."you too?" He nods and he wipes his nose and writes. "Not as much." She nods but she's concerned. "The lab.." she whispers. "They won't find out.'  
She sighs softly 

"visit me in the lab. We'll find who it is."  
She nods again. They both know how horrible Hawkins lab is and El had managed to escape it . Mike however was unlucky, they hug for a moment and El sighs into him,"I wish you could talk to me Mike. I would love to hear you speak." They smile sadly before Mike wipes his nose and they return to their friends, they just hug for what feels like hours before eventually Karen appears with eggos. El gets Mike's radio and slips It into his jacket pocket. He'll have to figure out how to hide it and sneak it In.he mouths a quick "thanks El. " she grins and sits down. They have fun just sitting down and listening to music and joking about, in which Mike just grins at them. When Nancy arrived back from her boyfriend Jonathan's (whoever he was) she'd hugged Mike until he'd had enough of her affection and pulled away, that being said it took a few minutes, he really loved his sister but quite frankly she annoyed him even in the short times they saw each other but Karen had it down as "siblings being siblings"  


That night as they were eating their dinner Mike had felt something different. His mind was fuzzy with thoughts and ideas, who that person singing could be. He signs  
"Mom. I need to see the missing child list."  
"Micheal. .no.."  
'Please? '  
"Why honey, who are you looking for?"  
'I don't know. "  
Karen had looked around, searching for the lab staff before picking up various newspapers. Mike flicks through them . It sounded like a young boy so he skips past all the female names and pictures,he finds several and grabs the pictures.he runs back to his room with El who gathers the pictures and one by one goes through them. When she's done she shakes her head."I couldn't hear singing. "She gives back the pictures and sighs, her cheeks flushed with effort and her nose bleeding as usual. They smile at each other.

Even though he can't speak it's obvious what he wants to say. She wraps an arm wound him and grins. To others their closeness made people assume they have a relationship, truthfully they were incredibly close best friends.so close that El would grab his hand and squeeze it when he was sad and he'd do the same for her, they were an inseparable duo. Jane and Mike, Eleven and Micheal. They get to their friends who smile at them. "Did you two have fun?"

Mike rolls his eyes at Dustin who grins. He sits down next to Lucas who gladly makes room for him. Their friendship wasn't affected by Mike being silent. They supported him non stop and they had fun together. To him the few hours he had with family and friends meant everything and so that night he just curls up with Karen and Nancy, watching TV. His head was on Karen's lap and she gently runs her fingers through his hair. He was curled up next to Nancy with Holly in his arms. His father had come along to see him but they didn't really talk.honestly? Mike wondered why his parents haven't divorced yet. It was partially his fault. If only he didn't run after that creature.. If only.. as if sensing he was upset Karen placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He was her baby boy, her only boy and she had promised him she'd always love him.

\--a few hours later

Mike wakes up after someone runs a hand through his hair gently. "Micheal. .time to go!" His eyes flutter open and he's in Karen's arms."time to go honey." She kisses his cheek gently. This was the time he always hated.he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close, her hair tickles his face but frankly he didn't care. She carries him like a baby to the car. The radio tucked in his pocket. The separation was always hardest. As usual he buried his head into her. Silently begging her to stay, he was scared and alone and he wanted his mother. He hugs her tight at the door squeezing her tight. She holds him and rocks her until his eyes flutter. That way it was easier to let him go. Once his arms relaxed around her she walks in and gently places him in the arms of a nurse. Mike latched on to her every time they had time together and it made her incredibly sad.as soon as Mike was in someone else's hands she goes to her car and cries. How much longer was left?

Mike-

Mike opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling. He'd woken up in the small room he called his own. The supercomm was still in his pocket much to his own relief. He burrows under the sheets and switches it on. Changing the stations until he can hear something.

Static and then heavy footsteps and a scream of pure fear. It sent chills running through his spine . whoever else was in the hospital must be in severe pain and It made him sad. He tried to focus again but there was only static. He could hear vaguely the sound of breathing and sniffling but that was it. He needed to be able to see who it was in order to help. All that night he lay awake thinking. The radio frequency on low.he would tune I to his friend's channel and listen in on them before clicking the panel to El and the Hopper's morse machine. He would tap codes into it. She would reply until hopper made her go to bed. Whoever it was he had found was incredibly troubled though as he could sense they were still awake. He had gotten up to go leave but he realised it was incredibly unsafe to do so and vowed to sneak out the following day. His heart beat incredibly fast with anticipation.so much that he felt like he'd been shocked with a defibrillator. Indeed Mike got absolutely no sleep that night as he eagerly awaited his adventure. If he was lucky it'd be someone his own age and gender. That morning when his food was given to him the nurse had wondered why the hell he was obviously happy and questioned him but he shook his head.even if he trusted her he didn't trust her enough. As soon as he was free he switched on his radio. Unaware of what it was doing. 

-Will

He could feel it.. cold creeping up his neck.every time his now memories got disrupted he was back in the upside down. The shadow monster would curl it's long arms around where he was sat. As if it were protecting him. Sometimes he would try to sing to himself to calm down his trembling.he wondered about Jonathan, was he okay? How was his said girlfriend? Who was she? He could never meet her at the hospital but it wasn't like he wanted anybody to see him like he was. He was thinking about this for a moment until suddenly he could feel the presence of something in his room. On his mind.. It wasn't cold like the mind Flayer. It was warm.. like another human being. He glances up and he can see for a moment an outline of a human. Obviously his captor didn't appreciate it because his head started to hurt ever so slightly. He closes his eyes and tries to breath calmly but he was failing. He felt tears fall down his face, was there someone else in the hospital his age? "He had hoped so. when Dr Owens came in Will was much more nervous. He wanted to ask because he knew he could trust the man. He was also hoping that he could see said person, but of course being Will he kept quiet and waited. He hoped whoever it was contacted him again before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm a bit late but hey Ho the next chapter is already in progress so it'll be here soon! (Once I update everything else) 
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> M♥


	3. Should I Stay or Should I Go Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike decides to wander around and he accidentally sees Will.in which they immediately get along.

Mike sits up and gets out of his bed. He had been getting incredibly bored and cooped up in his little room.he had to wait for some doctor to come along and check on him. He paced and paced, eager to go and find the voice that was singing. The time seemed to drag for ages but in reality he had just woken up early.he gets up and paces up and down over and over again until the door opens."Micheal! Good morning!"  
A smile. "Let's get this done now shall we? And then you can do what you want. "Mike obediently nods . holding out his arms when needed, opening his mouth, having his entire vocal area checked. Of course, nothing was ever found to be wrong with him. People treated it as his own choice. Eventually he was left alone, heart beating wildly. He tapped a message to El hoping she'd get it. He opens his door after twisting the lock. As soon as he opens the door he walks down the hall. He figured out that his powers let him know if he was getting closer or not as he could hear clearer. The person who he was looking for seemed to be mumbling quietly and he could hear the words.

Tick tock goes the clock  
Death for everybody  
Tick tock goes the clock  
Even for the-  
There was silence suddenly  
Mike stops in his tracks. Concerned. It sounded like someone who was going to murder people it was incredibly creepy.

He stops outside a door, he can now hear the touch of a pencil on paper. Gentle singing now.

An unfamiliar nursery rhyme he didn't know. He just listened from outside the door. Waits until it cuts of before gently pushing the door open. Immediately his eyes go incredibly wide with shock. There's a boy who looks like he's about ten, sketching in a book.dark lines and etchings by the looks of it. What he saw on the page scared him half to death. He closes the door after running out of the room. He speeds down the hallway and into his room.

He saw it to..

He knows what it looks like..

He gets his supercomm and frantically sends messages to Hopper and eleven. 

I found him, he knows what I saw..He saw it too.i think it got him as well.

El was quick to reply.

Did you talk to him?

Mike curses in his mind  
No.. It freaked me out too much I ran. I'll try again tomorrow though.  
He knew eleven probably thought he was the biggest idiot to exist and quite frankly he was.  
He bites his lip. At least he knew where to go. He didn't know if he'd wanted to speak to that child though. He had been acting incredibly creepily. He sits and ponders as he reads his comics, half concentrating half worried . he'd so badly wanted to ask that kid what he had drawn and it may have been a coincidence. Deep down he knew it wasn't though. 

He tries to zone out of that boy's mind but he finds himself focusing on him repeatedly, he could hear whoever it was softly breathing. It was somewhat calming to him and it took his worries away for a while.

Will- 

Will had heard his door opening, he had been drawing the creature he'd seen, he had glanced up and sensed someone watching him but by the time he did the door was opened. He had seen what looked like black hair but that was it. He gets up an and peers round the door. He wanted to go out and find who it was but he knew he probably couldn't. He paces up and down in his room which wasn't really his. This was one of the rare days he wasn't being experimented on. It was unfortunately one of those days where he was extremely cold. He had pulled open his window and stood at the breeze, it was cold and refreshing to him.he didn't think of it as the Mind Flayer controlling him after all ,it was slowly killing him with what it was doing, his mind was slowly becoming something else. He turns when he hears the door open."Mr Byers! You're going to freeze if you keep the window open!"

"No.."

"No?"

"He likes it cold."

"Who does?"

"He does"

"Who's he?"

Will goes silent.

"Will.. you need to talk to me.."

Will just stares into the distance. His eyes closing. The doctor immediately picks him up and restrains him. This was another one of his episodes, he would whimper and whine and tremble for varied amounts of time before his body got back to normal and he realised he was safe. This time however he was cold and alone in the Upside Down but he could hear something, a faint whistling and some laughter, a girl, like a ghost she runs past him and he can't see a face. A boy of similar age runs past as well. He stops and sneaks around, will wished he Could follow but he was stuck. The monster above him was watching and waiting for a time to strike him down. He could feel it creeping through his mind and stopping him from acting normally. Suddenly something touches his hand and he jolts back his eyes opening wide. Above him is a boy about his age. He was looking at Will in curiosity, will stared back in shock unsure of what to do.he saw the unconscious doctor on the floor and his eyes widen. 

"Did you do that?"

The boy nods.

"Why?"

The boy frowns a little and shakes his head.

"You don't want to say?"

He shrugs. He glances around and points at the paper. 

"Oh, you need this? Okay!" He hands over paper and a pencil and the boy writes. 

"He tied you to the bed. You looked like it was hurting you."

"Oh.."will smiles ever so slightly, "thanks.. He was just making sure I didn't do anything.."

There was a nod but he knew the boy wasn't entirely sure.

"So. What's your name? " he decided to change the subject to avoid awkwardness.

The boy writes again and will wonders if he can't speak at all. Of course it would be rude to ask so he just leaves it.

"Micheal, except everyone calls me Mike. What about you?"

Will nods, "William but Will for Short."

Mike writes again and shows him.

"How old are you? I'm 13"

"13 as well but only just.."

They both were pleased that they were the same age. It meant they were probably similar in general.

Mike thinks for a moment. "Can I see your pictures?"

Will hesitated for a moment, he didn't want to show off too many because nobody really understood them but he gets his book out and picks out some pictures. There's a few superheroes and what Mike recognises as D&D characters. His eyes light up with joy and he writes quickly,  
"You like D&D? I love the cleric you drew!"

Will's eyes widen, "I love it! I never have anyone to play it with though."

Mike was extremely excited. Never had he thought that Will would like Dungeons and Dragons. Will flips through his book and shows mike all the pictures he has, most of them are of Cleric and Paladin. Mike grins.  
"I play D&D! As Paladin! "

Will's jaw drops."you're the dungeon master? Wow! You must be crazy smart!"

Mike smiles, "hardly :-)"

"Aw don't do that to yourself! You must be!"

Mike blushes and shyly smiles. They went on about D&D for ages until Will sits up and looks him In the eye. "Can't you speak?" 

Mike shakes his head slowly. 

"Is that why you're here?"

Mike nods, will looked concerned. "I'm sorry. Me talking probably makes it annoying. Should I write?"

Mike shakes his head with a grin."I get used to it besides I don't wanna waste paper."

Will smiles as well before flipping through his papers again. Mike takes a breath and then asks his question. 

"What was that monster you drew?"

Will's eyes widen slightly, "what monster?"

Mike writes quickly.  
"It looked like a flower. It had big teeth didn't it. I saw it too.."

Will's eyes widen but before he could answer he could hear footsteps. 

"Hide! "

Will tucks the paper in his sketchbook and mike dodges into a cabinet. Seconds later a nurse comes in and will was "asleep.." there was a gasp and the nurse runs out. Will saw a flash as Mike zoomed out and down the hall. As security come In will hopes mike got back safely, but he looks at the paper.

"I saw it too"

It was then Will knew he had to find out just how much mike new. And maybe they were linked. He flips to the page with the demogorgon on it and casts his mind back.

\--

Will has been shading in the Demogorgon when he heard his door swing open. He glances up and he swears he saw someone run out of his room. Someone his age. Was he hallucinating ? He had stared at his door for a few minutes after that incident. 

Flashback over  
\--

Will sits up suddenly. How long had mike been watching him? Why was he there? What did the demogorgon do to him? Was he from the upside down? Was he like will? The doctors must hav taken his alertness as shock as his room was full of people. 

"William, did anybody come in to your room recently? "

Will looks puzzled, "no. Except the doctor. "

"Did you see anything strange at all?"

Will wanted to laugh. Yes, yes I did. The upside down hospital, weird lizard like creatures that evolved.

"No.. I fell asleep, why?"

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. ."

Will felt bad for lying but for now he had to find answers, Mike seemed strange and mysterious to him and he needed to figure out why.

Mike runs to his room and slams the door shut just as the alarms go off. He lays panting on the ground. 

Will knows...He told will he saw it..but why did will know the Demogorgon? 

Mike closes his eyes and reaches for his Supercomm and taps a message to El. 

HE KNOWS SOMETHING. 

He closes his eyes and leans against the cool wall. He had to find out just what Will knew and what he had seen. Mike thinks back to seeing him restrained. Maybe he was one with the demogorgon? Whatever or whoever will was Mike was stuck and his only was out was through Will. Both boys have questions to ask each other but time is running short before it's too late.


	4. Oh don't worry about me, I'm possessed but I won't hurt you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byler bonding moments bc I'm trash.

Three days after their first meeting--

Will sits up in bed with a horrific headache, he felt as if there was something in his mind that he needed to grasp on but what? 

He groans and turns to the other side. Sleep was out of the question. He couldn't concentrate on drawing because of the pain, there wasn't anything he could do. He just stared at at the ceiling. His eyes were blank and he wasn't really thinking much.

Take me to your world again. .give me something to do..I'd rather that than this pain..

His thought were not heeded and he just groans in pain. He didn't like calling nurses as he felt inconvenient so he'd rather suffer in silence. He throws off his sheets and curls up on his bed. He lays that way until he hears a knock.he barely even looks up as the person approaches, a gentle hand is put on his forehead and he flinched at the warmth. There was a sigh, "you have a fever Will. " 

Ah it was just the dames doctor. He lifts his heavy head with a groan and sees a sympathetic smile. He sighs a little but enjoys how cold an ice pack on his for head feels. He can tell the creature in his mind appreciated it as well. He closes his eyes and immediately falls asleep as he's incredibly relieved. 

Mike knows exactly what his plan was. Earn Will's trust and get information on him over time, then he could figure out if will was his key to getting his voice back.

He heads down the hallway and opens the door to Will's room. The boy is asleep soundly, tucked up in bed. Mike smiles a little, he looked adorable like that. He sits and watches until he realises his mission and hunts for his book which he eventually finds, he flicks through it but there wasn't anything interesting to him in it. Except the creature. He stares at it and he can almost hear it's animalistic noises. He puts the book away, will had obviously torn the pages out. 

He watches will for a minute longer before going to his room. He had to find out as much as possible as soon as possible. He sits on his bed and switches on his Supercomm, as he thinks of Will and he's led to the hospital but above him is a shadow. It's like a spider that's curled over him. With every shallow breath he took in the monster seemed to breathe with him.He seems to remember it from somewhere..He wasn't exactly sure, something about that monster reminded him of what he saw. He steps closer, slowly approaching and it gets colder and colder. He reaches out but before he does he hears a voice. "WILL! Will honey! " he opens his eyes and looks up. Shaking. He wondered what that creature was and why it was above Will, was it linked to his monster? Was it protecting him?" He wonders if Will would tell him. Did he have the same monster above him? Did will have powers?.

Will sits up as his mother bursts in. "Will honey are you okay?" He nods wearily and buries his head in her chest. He wanted to say about Mike but he didn't. He reaches for his sketchpad and shows her his pictures. They talk to each other for a while before eventually settling down and Will was told to get rest. Instead of sleeping he wondered about Mike. How had he just knocked out his doctor like that? Was he a form of supernatural? Was he a spy for the shadow monster?

He thinks until he hears footsteps.

Someone taps his shoulder and sure enough it's Mike.

"Hey.. Mike! "Will sits up and smiles, it's obvious he's a bit tired so mike puts a hand on his shoulder. Will paces himself in getting up. Just having Mike with him gave him comfort he needed so much. Will felt as if he was slightly more normal having someone around him.they would discuss D&D frequently and then comic book characters in which they both had similar tastes in. This visiting carried on for weeks and they slowly trusted each other more and more. Much to the surprise of the doctors Will seemed to be less worried and was eager to go to counselling sessions. (Only because Mike would visit him after.) And Mike seemed calmer and lost his patience with doctors less.

One day Will decided to tell Mike what was going on in his mind. He wanted to explain.

"Mike...?"

The boy glances up from where he sat on Will's bed. (Mike had decided he would like to sit nearer to him)

"I want to tell you the truth.."

Mike seems interested. Without words his expression says all.

"Wow..where do I start.." he laughs a little getting a small smile. Mike knew exactly how he felt.

Suddenly a hand was on his and he felt his heart beat faster.

Shit that makes me more nervous now... why?

He bit his lip and takes a deep breath.

"Last year I went missing. . And I-I that monster you saw me drawing. .It kidnapped me..I don't know how but I remember waking up in the cold.. In this strange new place. .It was horrible. Every day I tried to run from it until I couldn't anymore..."

Will had to take a break for a moment, anxiety starting to build up. He would probably have another flashback just thinking about it.

"It got me.." he opens his sketchbook to the monster Mike had seen and his heart leaps in his chest. He was scared too.. "you said you saw it too.. "

Mike nods and writes.

"It did things to me.. not directly...It got something else.."

Will nods and glanced at him. "I'm sorry. . It's scary isn't it? At least we both know what it is.."

Will closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, Mike squeezes his hand and it sends a new feeling through him. He couldn't look the other boy in the eye now. His heart beating so fast he thought he'd die.

Will continued on with his story, " Mom and chief Hopper saved me but it didn't go away..It disappeared but somehow something was making me go back to its world... In flashbacks..When you came in and saw me that's what happened. .I was back in that world in my memories.." he shivers, "I tried to run, I ran and ran but someone told me to be brave and to face my fears, I told it to go away but it got me.. This shadow that kept chasing me for days..and now I can feel it.. It creeps up my neck and makes me see and feel for it.."tears slide down his cheeks and Mike gently wipes his face. When Will had calmed down he makes sure he's not too upset to think about the rest. He was assuming that it was the same shadow he saw above him.

"I Saw It. . It was watching you.."

Will frowns through his tears, " what do you mean? "

Mike thinks before explaining. 'I saw a shadow above you it looked like a black spider. .It was wrapped round you earlier on.'

Will's eyes widen, "how did you see it? Where? When?"

Mike tries to think about it exactly, "I just...I was looking at you when you were asleep here, I wanted to make sure you were okay and I saw it hovering above you..." Mike decided he'd leave his powers out of the equation for now,as with the picture.

Will nods a little, "so it's here? Right now?" Mike shudders a little, reaching up towards it, he shrugs,indicating he didn't know. He couldn't feel anything else around him and he wasn't about to use the radio. Suddenly Will surprised him, "can you sit with me?"

Mike's eyes widen and suddenly a whole new feeling arose from his heart, butterflies in his stomach, he nods and sits shyly with him and was surprised when the young boy snuggles him. Mike blushes and wraps an arm around him making sure the tubes going through his nostrils to the machines didn't get pulled, he assumed that he was sick and the monster was related to it. Will's breath was slow and even and Mike could feel every breath.

"Sorry if this is weird Mike. ." Mike just ruffles his hair gently, he'd missed having a cuddle with his friends, Will was something special, not a friend, a guardian angel maybe? A motivator. He suddenly was aware that he had been gently playing with Will's hair sending the small boy to sleep. It was then Mike realised he was in love, it was too much for him to take in, the sheer force of his heart pounding in his chest, he was unaware of his dilated pupils, he had too much love in his heart he had to do something about it. Maybe Will felt the same?

That night when Mike was laying in bed he heard words,gentle soft singing:

She held the world upon a string

But she did never hold me

She spun the stars on her fingernails

But it never made her happy

Because she could never have me

Because she could never have me

Mike immediately heard it as Will, he gets up and heads out of the room, outside his door is a guard who immediately stops him. 

"Where are you going sonny?"  
Mike signs, 

" I want to see who's singing. "

There was a sharp intake of breath, 

"Kid go back in, unfortunately I can't let you do that. "

'Why not?'

"Because there's no permission to meet with other patients. "

'I always walk around'

"Not right now! In you go!" He's shoved back onto the room and he hears the singing cut off. He wonders what he could do to go see Will, he was determined, he sits and plots, meanwhile the guards had just come in as Will cuts off, coughing and spluttering, his cannula in his nose annoying him. He's fawned over as usual, his face going red until he weakens. He eventually drifts off to sleep. 

Mike decides to monitor his breathing, concentrating on him, his radio picking up his shallow breathing, there was also a slight coldness around him suddenly, as if the cold shadow had snuck through his speakers. 

Mike soon falls asleep, the rhythmic breathing from Will lulling him to sleep easily. When he wakes up it's to tapping on his door, "come in." It's doctor Sam Owens, the paediatrician. He rolls his eyes and sits up after switching off and hiding the supercomm. 

"So how are you Michael? "

'Fine'

There was a curious nod. "Nothing bothering you?"

This receives an eye roll.

"Okay reasonable. "

'Who was singing? '

Again, another sharp intake of breath. 

"What do you mean?"

'You know exactly what'

"Look I can't disclose information about patients."

' Fine,I'll find out myself. '

"Mike...I don't recommend it."

It was in that moment he decides to figure out what made Will so protected, he would question Will himself or read the diagnosis papers which were in a locked room. Either way, he would uncover the secret behind the mysterious Will Byers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look an update after months! My apologise guys,I'm working on a my fanfics again, It's just been a hectic few months but I'm picking up my knitting needles again (not literally) and updating! Hopefully the next update won't take months!  
> Thanks for waiting and reading and feel free to comment feedback /anything!  
> M♥  
> Ps: if anybody wants to know the song is : She Had The World by Panic! At The Disco-


End file.
